Arioso
Kimiko Meilleure Arioso is a mysterious person who apparently was brought back to the world of Exodus Seven by Chidori for reasons currently unknown. She is currently following the Seraphs (consisting of two people) and the others accompanying them for unknown reasons. She had commanded an army around the time of 2529-2530 Ex7, and is the known as the Black Queen of Kayzteria. She's normally seen wearing a stylish black coat which is where she keeps some of her armaments. Story After parting ways with Chidori, the now dubbed Arioso continues her ways to find a true path home to her dear love. Unfortunately, she is forced to travel from world to world in order to see home ever again. She continues to pose as a fortune teller to help humanity understand the true purpose in their lives. She has been to many worlds, including an odd one with absurd power levels that involved destroying a house; as well as visiting with a shapeshifting fiend. Abilities As the Black Queen of Kayzteria, Arioso is a skilled tactician and all around combatant. Her primary specialty is magic, namely her customized tome Nilfheim which is also known as the spell of execution. If she pulls it off currently, the target is completely ripped to shreds by the huge crescent-shaped blade of darkness. This is her trump card spell. After being brought to the world by Chidori, Arioso developed a spell that exceeds that of a typical Torron called Susanoo. Instead of needing a tome for it she can simply tap into her own magical aura to attack with a blast of electricity. Its possible for her to use doublecasting to use Susanoo out of both hands, being able to twirl around and hit several targets at once with both blasts; or concentrate both of her hands on one target for greater magic power. This however, does not beat her trump card. One thing unique to her is she carries three weapons: A kampilan (her primary one which she has sheathed to her waist), and a katana/wakazashi pair (which is kept in her coat). She can throw her coat off to act as a decoy if timed right. Other Abilities she has include... *Exploser (a powerful Fire-elemental spell, it must be focused first) *Violet Card (throws said card like a shuriken, it also happens to act as one. She only has 40 of these.) *Rain of Violet (involves throwing several Violet Cards. Consumes 10 Violet Cards) *Dark Freeze (freezes target for a moment) *Luna (ignores defenses) *Shield Card (A green card which she can use to block anything heading in front of her. Is limited to one attack per card. Only has 10 of these.) *Pele (A concentrated Flame spike smashes into a wide area. If someone is critically injured and caught in this attack, they burn in it for about an hour.) *Orage (This involves her spinning with both her wakazashi and katana in the air) *Mayari (She can use her kampilan to deal an attack which will get through even the toughest of armor) *Harmonie Card (These summon lime green colored cards which can attack a target for about 15 seconds. Limited because she has to be completely free of anything else in order to use it. Only has 2 of these. These can also work in odd ways if someone with zero Magic Defense is unconscious, surrendering them to the will of Chidori.) *Clear Iris (This ability can be engaged at anytime, and it will nullify any area of effect abilities on the field. It'll also negate any way to one-shot her and use her magic against her. Grants her complete immunity to the rare but dangerous Iota Magic.) *Air Melody (When engaged, Arioso's speed increases dramatically and her cast time is cut by 50%. It lasts about a minute. She can't wear her coat to use this...) Although she isn't great at melee combat (good enough to hold up but not extremely strong), she is a force to be reckoned with in magic battles. Clear Iris protects her from many area of effect abilities, meaning charming isn't a good idea at all against her; or trying to scan her.